Blue Skies For Somebody To Love
by tohru-chan62442
Summary: Can't describe without giving stuff away, but there is much fluff. Read to discover.
1. Where in the World is Woody?

**Back in the Toy Story section! Much applause and beer for all. Anyway, I wanted to get this story out there before the third movie comes out (eeeee hee hee I'm so excited!), so here's the first chapter! Updates are gonna be fairly frequent, since I have a deadline-11 days, man!**

**Also, if you're confused by the title, don't worry-you're not supposed to get it till the end.  
**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**"Yeeehaw!" Jessie yelled in delight as she was thrown about.

Andy and his family were going to be gone for two weeks on a summer vacation to the Bahamas. Andy's mom had insisted on no toys, since:

1. She didn't want the kids to lose them, and

2. This was supposed to be "family time".

So, after Andy and Molly and their mom had left, Jessie played "Buckin' Bronco" with Bullseye. He would thrash and jump around, trying to throw her off, and she'd try to stay on.

Suddenly, Bullseye stopped dead.

"Wha-?" Jessie began to ask, then spotted Bo, her hands thrown in front of her face in fear-Bullseye had almost smashed right into her.

"Good reflexes, Bullseye!" Jessie patted him on the head as she brought herself back down to the ground. She then walked over to Bo. "You alright, partner?"

"Y-yeah, I'm...I'm fine," Bo was still shaking a little. "Hey, have you seen Woody?"

"Ooo, kissy kissy!" Jessie teased her, making very loud kissing noises.

Bo playfully slapped her arm. "Shut up. I haven't seen him around all day, is all."

"Actually, now that you mention it, I haven't seen him either," Jessie admitted. A bright smile flashed onto her face. "Let's split up and look for him! Like detectives! Can I be Sherlock Holmes?"

"Uh, sure," Bo chuckled. "Where should we start?"

"Elementary, my dear Watson," Jessie adopted a snooty expression and twirled her invisible mustache.

"No way, I don't want to be Watson," Bo immediately cut in. "I'll be Nancy Drew."

"That goody-goody?" Jessie sighed. "Fine, Nancy. You look in here, I'll look in Molly's room."

"Aye aye, Sherlock," Bo saluted Jessie.

The two girls split up.

'Where could that goofball have gotten to?' Jessie asked as she headed for Molly's room.

Suddenly, a hand clamped over her mouth and pulled her into the dark hall closet.

She couldn't scream, but she did kick her attacker in the stomach. She felt satisfied when she heard him (or her) smash into the wall.

The mop fell over and tripped the light switch, turning the light in the closet on.

Jessie's eyes met Woody, rubbing the back of his head in pain.

"Agh! Ow, that hurt," He said. "Was that necessary, Jess?"

"How was I supposed to know it was you? All I knew was that somebody grabbed me and pulled me into a closet. I acted on instinct," Jessie defended herself. "What're you doin' hiding in here anyway? Bo's lookin' for ya."

"Yeah, I know," Woody stood up.

"You're avoiding her? What, you two havin' a fight?"

"No!" Woody dragged his hand down his face. "Alright, look. I'll tell you what's going on, but I need two promises from you."

Jessie sighed. She had a feeling this could get long. "Fine. What?"

"One, you have to promise not to laugh at me."

"But I always laugh at you. It's like my job."

"Promise!" Woody said seriously.

"Alright, alright, take it easy," Jessie held her hands up. "Fine, I promise. Two?"

"Two, you cannot tell anyone-and I mean ANYONE-what I'm about to tell you."

"Ooo, this is something juicy, isn't it?" Jessie rubbed her hands together. "Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

"Not before you promise," Woody insisted.

"But what if it's reeeeally juicy?" Jessie whined.

"Jessie..." Woody said dangerously.

Jessie took a deep breath. "Fine. I promise not to tell anyone. But you're killin' me here, Smalls!"

Woody crossed his arms. "Do you want me to tell you or not?"

All signs of sadness faded from her face as she sat criss-cross-applesauce on the floor.

"Tell me, tell me! Ooo, this is gonna be good!" She clapped excitedly.

Woody sat too, but picked at his boot as he talked. "Alright. Well, you know how I...really...like Bo, right?"

"Well, duh," Jessie made a dumb face, sticking her tongue out for greater effect. "I think everyone and their mothers know that."

"And how we've been seeing each other for a long time?" Woody still wouldn't look up.

"Again, durr," Jessie made the dumb face again. "Do you have a point, or are you just gonna state the obvious till I die of boredom?"

"Well..." Woody turned redder with every word. "Tonight...I was thinking of...um...you know, uh...pr...pro...proposing to Bo."

After a long moment, Woody finally looked up to see Jessie's reaction. Her mouth was just a big O.

Before he could ask her if she thought that was a bad idea-

"YEEEEEHA-mmmph!"

Woody had to cover her mouth again to make sure nobody heard them, but Jessie held up a fist, and he backed down. She started jumping up and down in silent glee, giving Woody a dangerously tight hug.

"Well, look who's finally growin' some backbone!" She cheered as she hugged him.

"If you don't stop hugging me, I won't have that backbone for long," Woody wheezed.

She let go, but still had the big smile. "I can't wait to tell Buzz!"

"No!" Woody grabbed her arm. "You promised you wouldn't tell anyone!"

"You didn't tell your best friend you were proposing?" Jessie asked in shock.

"No," Woody admitted. "I wasn't gonna tell anyone, but I need advice, and you're kind of a girl, so-"

"Kind of? Whaddya mean, kind of?" Jessie grabbed Woody by the throat. "I'm a girl! I'm adorable! I'm sweet! I'm charming! I'll throttle you!"

She threw him on the ground.

"I knew this was a bad idea," Woody muttered.

"What was that, cowboy?" Jessie put her boot on his head.

"Alright, alright, you're a girl! Now do you want to help me or not?"

"I'm not sure anymore," Jessie turned in a huff.

"Do it for Bo, then," Woody said as he got up.

After a moment, Jessie turned back. "Fine, let's do this."

* * *

**Ooo hoo hoo hoo, intrigue, yes? Next chapter up ASAP, and don't be shy about reviewing!**


	2. The Plan

**And here's chapter 2! This may be the fastest I've updated a story ever. XD**

**XxXVOCALOIDXxXLUKAXxX: I'm glad you thought it was funny-writing humorous, yet believable dialogue is challenging. Your wish for a fast update has been granted! :)**

**Also, thank you BlueEyesUnderTheFedora, for favoriting this story! :D**

**One more thing: Italics are thoughts. You probably coulda figured that out anyway, but I just want to be sure everyone's clear. I'll shut up now. :x  
**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**"So," Jessie paced as she thought. "how exactly are ya plannin' to propose to her?"

"Well, I was thinking," Woody rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "that I'd prepare a, uh...candlelit dinner for her. Is that too cheesy?"

"Are you kidding?" Jessie stared him in the face. "Of course it is! It's unbelievably cheesy! It's so cheesy it makes me wanna retch! But Bo loves that cheesy stuff, so it's perfect."

"Oh. good," Woody breathed a sigh of relief. "I got all the stuff for that from Molly's room last night."

"Alright, setting, check," Jessie said briskly, as if she were in the military. "Outfit," She took a hard look at Woody. "Well, it's not like you can really change yours, and it's not like you need to comb your hair." She indicated his plastic hair. "You're fine like that. Outfit is a check."

"Okay..." Woody was getting freaked out by this new, business-like Jessie.

"Finally, lastly and most important of all!" Jessie stopped right in front of Woody. "Let's see that ring."

A jolt shot through Woody as he realized. "R-ring?" He said weakly.

Jessie understood immediately, but that didn't stop her from gawking at him for a few moments. "**YOU FORGOT ABOUT THE RING?****!**" She yelled, her voice going through at least two octaves.

"Shhh!" Woody desperately tried to quiet her.

"You forgot about the ring?" She whisper-shouted.

"You think you're upset?" Woody slapped his forehead. "What am I going to do?"

Jessie thought for a moment. Suddenly she had an idea. It wasn't a pleasant one, but it was their only option.

She sighed. "You are sooo lucky Bo's my best friend. And that I somewhat like you."

"Whaddya mean?" Woody looked up.

"I mean," Jessie sighed again and suppressed a shudder of pure horror. "that I'll go talk to the Barbies and see if they have any rings we could use."

Woody's eyes widened. "But...you hate the Barbies! Don't they always try to make you over?"

"Keep talking like that and I really won't want to do it!"

Jessie was nearly knocked over by Woody's big hug.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou, you're the best, I really owe you for this-!"

"Yeah, you do. And you can start by gettin' offa me," Jessie shoved him away. "Stay here."

With fear knotting her stomach, Jessie marched purposefully towards Molly's room.

The Barbies were in a huddle, giggling and squealing. Jessie rolled her eyes, but continued over.

As soon as the Barbies noticed her, they turned to look down at her.

"Um...Jenny, right?" One of them asked.

"Jessie," She corrected flatly.

"Whatever," The Barbie brushed her off in an annoyingly airy matter.

"Can we help you?" Another one asked in a sweet voice that poorly masked the condescending question.

"Are you here for a makeover?" Yet another jumped and clapped her hands.

They all started chattering excitedly at that.

"**NO!**" Jessie jumped in immediately, waving her hands. "No, no, no, no. But, um...I was, y'know, wondering if I could...borrow some rings?"

"Ooo, good idea," A Barbie nodded. "Rings would make your fingers look so much less stumpy."

Jessie had to close her eyes and her fists tightly for a moment to bite back the retort/beating this girl had coming.

'Bo, this is for Bo,' She reminded herself.

"Thank you," She said between her teeth.

Two Barbies gave her the ring box. Jessie searched through it, trying to ignore all the eyes on her.

Suddenly, she spotted it-a tiny gold ring with a small, elegant diamond in the middle (okay, maybe it wasn't a real diamond, but whatever).

'Perfect,' She thought as she took it out.

Suddenly, she had another thought. She hunted around, looking for a ring that was the exact same size as the actual ring. Finally, she found a blue and green one that matched.

"Okay, thanks girls, bye!" Jessie said quickly before dashing out of there.

She rested her head against the wall for a moment. '_I hate talking to them! Not only are they all airheads...but they always make me feel horrible about myself._' She looked at her hands for a moment. '_Are they really that stumpy?_'

She shook her head. '_What am I saying? I shouldn't give those nitwits a second thought! I have a job to do anyways._'

She went into Andy's room, looking for Bo. She finally spotted her, still looking around for Woody. Jessie ran over to her.

"Hey, Sherlock," Bo smiled. "Any sign of Woody?"

"Uh, nope," Jessie said quickly. "Not in Molly's room, anyway. I'm gonna check downstairs next. But, hey! When I was in Molly's room, the Barbies gave me this," She held out the blue and green ring. "and I don't really like it, so I was gonna see if you want it."

"Uh...sure, I guess," Bo looked at it questioningly.

"Great! Let's see if it fits!"

Bo took it and put it on her ring finger. "It's perfect," Bo smiled, and Jessie pumped her fist inwardly. "Thanks, Jess."

"No, thank you," Jessie smirked. "Well, back on patrol! See ya!" She waved, then dashed out of the room.

Jessie found Woody pacing in the closet, but he stopped when Jessie came in. "So?" He asked eagerly.

"One perfect-fit ring," Jessie handed him the diamond ring.

He looked at it. "It's perfect," He breathed.

"Yeah, that's kinda what I said," Jessie crossed her arms.

"Thanks, Jess. Now I just have to wait till nightime."

"You should probably at least let Bo know you're alive. She's still looking for you."

"Oh, man!" Woody zoomed out of the closet.

Jessie couldn't help but laugh. '_Tonight's gonna be interesting,_' She chuckled as she walked out.

* * *

**Poor Jessie XD We all know girls who act like Barbies. Anyway, next chapter will be THE ACTUAL PROPOSAL! Reviews are lovely! ^_^**


	3. What Do You Propose?

**Next chapter, baby!**

**LinaAnilo: Wow, perfect? Thanks! Man, and we haven't even gotten to the good parts yet! ;)**

**Alright, here it is; THE PROPOSAL. Not the movie with Sandra Bullock, though. I never saw that, but I heard it was good. OFF TOPIC!**

**Anyway, I hope you're ready for fluff, cause from now on, things get insanely fluffy.**

***In Linguini-voice* Let's DO THIS THING!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**Bo and Jessie were happily sitting and watching Scrubs. Bo had finally "found" Woody, and the two had spent most of the day together. It was night by now.

"So now that you found your boyfriend," Jessie asked as the commercials started, "you two got anything planned for tonight?"

"Actually, Woody said he had a surprise for me tonight," Bo smiled and blushed a little.

"Woody and Bo, sittin' in a tree..." Jessie chanted quietly, but Bo heard her.

"Oh, stop it," Bo shoved her playfully. "You're just jealous."

"Of you going on a date with Woody?" Jessie made a face as if she were about to hurl.

"No," Bo corrected her. "That Buzz doesn't give you surprises."

Now it was Jessie's turn to go red. "Shuddup," Jessie snapped. Bo just laughed.

Just then, Woody climbed up to the girls. "Hello there, Jess! Hey, Bo." He smiled.

"Evening, Sheriff," Bo said flirtily.

Woody blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Um, you ready to go?"

Bo stood up. "You still didn't tell me where we're going."

"That's a surprise," Woody smiled, effectively hiding his nervousness.

He chivalrously offered his arm to Bo, and she took it.

Jessie snorted, but stopped when both turned to glare at her. They climbed down the desk and walked out the door.

Jessie waited exactly two minutes, then climbed down and went to find Buzz.

Thankfully, he was all by himself, reading a comic book entitled "The Incredibles".

"Hey, Buzz!" She chirped.

He looked up. "Oh, hello, Jessie," He smiled.

"Wanna do something really fun that Woody would kill us if he knew we were doing it?" She asked.

"Sounds fun already," Buzz stood up.

"Come on!" Jessie grabbed his arm and pulled him out the door.

She checked to make sure Woody and Bo weren't still going down the steps, then went over to the banister. She spotted the two.

"Over here!" She whispered, waving Buzz over.

Buzz walked over, looked down, then raised an eyebrow. "We're gonna spy on Bo and Woody's date?" He asked, perplexed at how this would be fun.

"Oh, this isn't just any date," Jessie smirked. "Just watch."

Buzz was still confused, but watched anyway.

* * *

"Whaddya think?" Woody indicated the table. He had set it up in the middle of the TV room. It was a simple, round table from Molly's dollhouse, but he had covered it with a cut up napkin with a fancy, swirly design on it. He had also put a tiny candelabra with electric lights on the table. The chairs were cushy and comfortable.

Bo was touched. "Oh, Woody, it's beautiful," She kissed him on the cheek.

"Just like you," He smiled.

Jessie turned to Buzz, stuck her tongue out, and pointed into her mouth, making quiet gagging noises. Buzz had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing too loudly.

Woody helped Bo into her chair, then sat down himself.

The two just sat and talked for a while about this and that.

Jessie noticed Buzz nodding off. "Wait, just wait," She insisted. "I promise you, this is gonna be worth it."

* * *

Finally, there was a lull in the conversation and Woody started looking nervous.

"Woody? Are you alright?" Bo asked, concerned.

"Here we go," Jessie whispered, rubbing her hands together. Buzz still didn't understand, and so watched intently.

"Me? I'm fine!" Woody smiled a little too broadly.

Bo raised an eyebrow.

Woody sighed. "Alright. Here goes..."

He stood up and started pacing. Bo recognized this-he was nervous about something. This made her nervous, too.

"Bo, ever since I first met you, I knew you were something special," He started. "You're always calm-I don't know how, but you always are. You help me relax sometimes."

"Sometimes?" Bo smiled.

Woody laughed. "Okay, a lot of times. Almost all the time."

Bo laughed, too. This helped Woody calm down.

"Bo, you're calm, kind, patient, clever, sweet...not to mention drop-dead gorgeous."

Bo blushed at that, and Jessie gagged again. '_Could he just get on with it?_' She thought impatiently.

"I don't know what I'd do if you weren't around," Woody continued. "And...I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Woody took Bo's small hand in his own. "Bo..." He took a deep breath, then got down on one knee.

Bo gasped. '_Could he really be...?_'

He took the ring out from his pocket, earning another gasp from Bo. "Will you marry me?"

Jessie looked over at Buzz to see his reaction. His mouth was wide open in shock and didn't look like it would close for a good long while. "Told ya it'd be worth it," Jessie chuckled, before turning back.

Bo had tears in her eyes. Woody jumped at that. '_Oh, great, I made her cry. I knew this was a horrible idea! Why did I let Jessie talk me into this?_'

He was interrupted from his thoughts by Bo kissing him. Before he could recover from the shock, she gave him a tight hug.

"Oh, Woody," She took a moment while he couldn't see her to wipe the tears from her eyes. "Of course I'll marry you."

Woody's eyes bugged out. "You will?" He looked at her.

She nodded.

Woody smiled a wide smile, then put the ring on her finger. It fit perfectly.

"It's perfect," She smiled at Woody. Suddenly, she got a wave of déjà vu. This ring fit as perfectly as that ring that-

"Was Jessie in on this?" Bo laughed.

Woody was shocked at this question seemingly from nowhere, but chuckled. "Yeah, kinda."

"That explains why you two were gone all day," Bo shook her head. Then, another thought occurred to her.

She looked up, and sure enough, she spotted a red cowboy hat sticking out behind one of the banisters at the top of the stairs.

"What?" Woody noticed her looking off behind him.

Bo turned him around. "Look," She pointed.

Woody saw it too, but noticed something else-a helmet.

"They were-they saw-?" Woody hid his face in embarrassment. "Uuugh..."

"Jessie, Buzz, we can see you!" Bo called up to them.

"Uh-oh," Jessie looked at Buzz. They both stood up and waved sheepishly at the couple below.

Woody made a frustrated noise as he helped Bo up the stairs. "You two were watching the whole time?"

"You didn't even tell me you were doing this!" Buzz asked, a tad hurt.

"I'm sorry," Woody said sincerely. "I wanted it to be a total secret. The only reason Jessie knew was because she was helping me out with setting it up. She was not supposed to spy on us, however." Woody glared at Jessie.

"Well, I had to make sure she said yes, didn't I?" She pointed out. "Anyway, can I be the one who announces it? Please please please?"

"Sure, Jessie," Bo said before Woody could object. "In fact, you can be the maid of honor, too."

"Yeehaw!" She jumped in delight.

Woody yawned. "We'll tell everyone in the morning. For now, I think we should all hit the hay."

* * *

**Next up: planning the wedding! Always fun times. Reviews are extra special in my heart! :)**


	4. Plans and Dresses

**Good morrow, lords and ladies! **

**4 days. FOUR! God, I can't wait. I'm especially excited for Buzz and Jessie's dance, choreographed by FREAKIN' TONY AND CHERYL from Dancing with the Stars. When I first heard that, my head about exploded from the sheer volume and quantity of AWSOME. **

**Anyway, next chapter comin' atcha, and this time we're planning the wedding!**

**Explanation time: Instead of describing the different dresses, I have put links to Google Images of them. Now don't go thinking I'm lazy, alright, cause I have a reason. Two, actually.**

**Number One: A picture's worth a thousand words. This is my crappier reason, which is why I have:**

**Number Two: Since the girls **_**are**_** looking on Google, I thought it would bring a hint of authenticity to have actual images from the site.**

**So keep another tab open for those. Also, when I went to put the links in the Document thingy, it would kind of erase part of the link, which has me scared that I'm gonna get in trouble. But I put a disclaimer at the bottom, so if any of the rule-people on this site are gonna ground me from this site, please read it first and have mercy.**

**They're a little weird. Here's how you do it: The links'll be in parentheses. Copy and paste. Replace the big bold "X"s with dots and put a www UNLESS there's an "N" in parentheses in front of the link. Then skip the www. I KNOW I KNOW, it's all very confusing. But it's worth it, I promise! *dodges javelins from readers who have better things to do with their time then figure this weird s**t out*  
**

**Anyway, time to respond to some reviewers! Well, okay, reviewer, in this case, but whatEVER.**

**BlueEyesUnderTheFedora: Yeah, Woody's cute. See MeganKoumori's fic entitled "Cute" for the whole scoop on that aspect of him. Incidentally, her fics help me get Jessie's personality down pat. See how I segwayed from mentioning a random fic to addressing another part of your review? I'm totally not random at all in any way. Why, what have you heard? In any case, yeah, Barbies suck. I'm sorry, I think I'm just bitter because I know so many girls who are all, "OMG boys and makeup and shopping and Facebook and partying and Gossip Girl THAT'S ALL THERE IS TO LIFE hee-hee-hee-hee-heee!" And people wonder why school shootings are so rampant. And don't worry, the title will make sense at the end. The last two chapters, actually. Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**This chapter's way longer than the others, so rejoice and be merry! I COMMAND THEE.**

**Alright, let's get this show on the road!**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters or anything from Toy Story, Disney and Pixar do. Also, I don't own any of the images, dresses, or websites portrayed here. I am not extorting or soliciting said images, dresses, or websites in any way. The images are here for illustration, and nothing more. Please don't hurt me. I will never do this again, ever, on my honor, or may I be chopped up and made into soup._  
**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**"**EH EH HEM!**" Jessie cleared her throat to get the attention of the room.

It was the next morning. Woody had begrudgingly agreed that Jessie could announce the news. He was standing behind Jessie and right next to Bo. She looked excited. He was excited too, but also (as usual) nervous.

Buzz was gesturing the toys in the toy box out so they could hear. When he was sure they were all listening, he nodded to Jessie.

"Everyone, I have super-special-exciting-important-awesome news!" She said gleefully.

"We found a new home for the aliens?" Mr. Potato Head offered hopefully. His wife hit his arm.

"No," She rolled her eyes.

"Andy has a new Buzz Lightyear video game?" Rex jumped excitedly.

"No-!"

"Slinky found out a way to stop his snoring?" Hamm said wryly.

"Hey! I don't snore!" Slinky defended himself.

"Yes you do, you snore like a chainsaw! I'm surprised anyone in this room even gets to sleep!"

"That's a lie!"

"No, it's not!"

"Yes, it is!"

"Is not."

"Is!"

Soon, almost the whole room was arguing over whether Slinky snored as well as accusing others of snoring.

"**QUIET!**" Buzz shouted.

Everyone shut up.

"This isn't about who snores and who doesn't!" He said with authority. "Now, Jessie has something to say, so we're all going to listen respectfully. All right?"

Everyone mumbled their agreement.

Buzz smiled at her. "Go ahead, Jessie."

She smiled warmly at him before continuing. "Well, we all know how Woody and Bo over here are in love to the point where it's almost sickening, right?"

A chuckle was shared among everyone, along with a chorus of, "Yeah"s and "Well, duh"s and "Obviously"s as well as "Geez, get a room!" (This was Hamm, who was quickly shut up by Mrs. Potato Head's glare)

"_Well_," Jessie smirked evilly. "it seems our pal Woody has some guts in him after all."

"Huh?" Slinky cocked his head.

"I don't get it." Rex looked around as if someone would give him the answer.

"Guts? Whaddya mean?" Mr. Potato Head asked.

Only Mrs. Potato Head let out a small gasp of understanding.

Jessie gave her a small nod, then turned back to the rest of the room. "I mean...that last night, while most of you were all snug in your shelves and toy boxes, Sheriff Woody-yes, _that _Sheriff Woody-proposed to Miss Little Bo Peep!"

Everyone let out happy gasps, and some even said "Woah!" and "Seriously?" (This was mostly the men)

"And," Jessie continued. "even more amazing than that! I still can't believe it!"

Everyone hushed up to hear.

"She actually said yes!"

"Hey, whaddya mean, 'actually'?" Woody turned angrily to her.

But he was drowned out by the loud roar of cheers from the whole room.

"Congrats, buddy!" Slinky smiled.

"Didn't know you had it in ya!" Mr. Potato Head shook his shoulder.

"Finally," Hamm sighed, but he smiled.

"You're going to make such a beautiful bride!" Mrs. Potato Head gushed to Bo.

"So when's the wedding?" Rex chirped.

"As soon as we get it all planned," Woody informed everyone, putting his arm around Bo.

"But before Andy comes back, so we gotta get moving!" Jessie nodded.

And so the toys got to work.

RC went driving around the house with Sarge and the other soldiers looking for any needed materials.

Rex, Hamm, and Etch worked out the overall transformation from bedroom to wedding hall.

Slinky and Wheezy did a toy count to find out how many seats would be needed.

Mrs. Potato Head was in charge of decoration, and also talked to the Barbies about music and clothes for the ceremony.

Buzz was busy on Andy's computer looking up marital vows. It was decided that a Space Ranger was the closest thing the toys had to an authority figure who could witness a marriage.

Woody got measured for his suit and helped out in a little of every aspect of the wedding.

Well, every except one.

* * *

Bo and Jessie were down in the computer in the living room, looking up wedding dress styles.

"Ooo, what about this one?" Jessie pointed to one image.

(english**X**people**X**com**X**cn/200501/17/images/0116_AF6**X**jpg)

"No, no, I want a traditional white one," Bo insisted.

"But that one's SO COOL!" Jessie whined.

"Look, when you get married, you can wear that dress," Bo rolled her eyes.

" 'When'? Dontcha mean 'if'?" Jessie scoffed.

Bo smirked.

"Hey, hey, hold on," Jessie sat straight up. "I'm the only one that smirks! When you smirk, it just seems awful suspicious."

"It's nothing," Bo smirked even more. '_Jessie and Bu-uz, sittin' in a tree..._' She thought, then chuckled. When did she get so immature? Jessie must be a bad influence.

But then again, best friends usually are.

"Little Miss Peep, you better tell me why you're smirking right now!" Jessie insisted.

To distract her, Bo 'accidentally' clicked on a random dress.

Jessie laughed in triumph. "Yes! Hot dang, you've got to get that one!"

Bo looked at her random choice.

(blstb**X**msn**X**com/i/B6/B940E640D9239BF2F266CD9611B3A**X**jpg)

"Oh no. No no no no, never! Ever! In a million years!" She blushed.

"I dunno, it'd sure make an impression," Jessie leaned back on her hands. "And Woody would certainly like it-"

Bo shoved Jessie. "Next dress. Now." Bo insisted, red-faced.

"Alright, alright, don't get yer bloomers in a bunch," Jessie sighed, clicking to the next page. "So what are you looking for in a weddin' dress?"

"You're gonna laugh at me," Bo looked at her skirt.

"Ordinarily, yeah, I would," Jessie admitted. "But this is for your special day an' all. And I really want to help. So shoot."

Bo smiled. "Well-I don't know, it's hard to describe. But...I guess...I want to look like a princess."

"Oh, so you want a big poufy dress?" Jessie asked.

"No, no, not like that," Bo shook her head. "I just...want to look beautiful. I want to look like the princess Woody treats me as. I want to look in the mirror on that special day, and see a woman worthy of Woody's love. Because he deserves nothing less than a real, true princess. And even though I'm no princess-I want to look like one. Just for a day. For him. He chose me-he could have any girl he wanted, even a Barbie-but he chose me. And he loves me just as much as I love him. I just...want to be beautiful for him."

There was a long pause after this-Bo from reflection and a bit of sadness, Jessie from shock. It was a while before she could get over it and speak.

"Y'know, you're lucky I have a good memory, because there were several WHOPPING lies in that speech. First of all-"

Jessie turned to look Bo dead in the eye. "**YOU?** Not worthy of **WOODY?** Partner, flip that the other way around, THAT'S the truth. Ask anybody. Also, you don't think you're a princess? You have authority; you're strong, but still kind of a girly wuss; you're always calm; you're always dressed nice; and you boss the guy in charge around all the time. If that ain't a princess, I dunno what is."

Bo opened her mouth, but Jessie held up her hand.

"Wait, not done." She continued. "Next-Woody and a Barbie? Could you give me a moment?"

Jessie fell over on her back, kicking her legs and rolling around on the desk as she howled in laughter. She sounded vaguely like a hyena.

After a full minute, Bo sighed. "You about done?"

"Wait, not yet," She held up a finger as she laughed some more.

Finally, her laughs died down, and she sat up. "Woo!" She chuckled, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Yeah, Woody wouldn't have a chance with a Barbie. I'm still shocked he had a chance with you, to tell ya the truth."

Jessie interrupted before Bo could object. "And even by the slim, teeny-tiny, itty-bitty chance he could, he wouldn't. Ya know why?"

"Why?" Bo asked genuinely. '_Geez_,' Jessie shook her head inwardly. '_What is it with the pretty ones having low self-esteem?_'

"Because the Barbies are shallower than the Mojave Desert and dumber than a sack of tomatoes, that's why!" Jessie threw her hands in the air in hatred of those varmints. "You're way smarter, nicer, stronger, and prettier than any of those tan sticks could even dream of bein'!"

Bo was in shock, and Jessie seized the moment.

"And on a similar note, you don't have to try to be...y'know...b-beautiful," Jessie choked out the sappy word with difficulty, then continued. "You already are. Just, naturally. So trust me, whatever dress you pick, you'll look prettier than a Texas-sized rosebush."

Bo smiled at her friend. "Thanks, Jess." Her voice wavered a little-she was on the verge of tears.

"Alright, alright, stop cryin', ya sissy," Jessie huffed, embarrassed.

Bo suddenly zoomed over and gave Jessie a big hug.

She patted her back. "Okay, okay, I get it. We're friends."

"Best friends," Bo corrected her.

"Yeah, alright, best friends. Can ya spare me the mush till the wedding day, please?"

Bo finally pulled away. "I'll try," She wiped her eyes on her handkerchief. "But, you know, brides do tend to get weepy."

"Well, save it for later. Right now we're pickin' out your fantasy dress, which is happy, got it?" Jessie pointed a finger fake-menacingly at Bo.

"Got it," Bo chuckled.

"Good," Jessie nodded, and turned to look back at the screen.

Suddenly, though, she tripped over the mouse.

"Wooah-oof!" She somersaulted right over it, her rear end landing hard on the table and her head landing hard on the left mouse button.

"Ah..." Jessie hissed in pain as she rubbed her head.

"Are you alright?" Bo asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Jessie waved off her worry. She then glared at the mouse. "Who put this here, anyway?"

Bo smiled and rolled her eyes, then her eyes fell on the screen.

"Jessie, look," Bo said breathlessly.

"What? What is it?" Jessie got up and looked at the screen as well.

She had inadvertently clicked on a dress-a pretty one, at that.

(quomis**X**com/wp-content/uploads/2009/03/modern-simple-wedding-dresses-6**X**jpg)

"Yeah, that's pretty, I guess," Jessie shrugged. "What do you think?"

"It's _perfect_," Bo gushed. She had a huge smile on her face and was staring at the screen.

"I dunno, it's a little boring," Jessie crossed her arms as she looked at it again.

"It's not boring!" Bo jumped to defend her dress. "It's classic!"

"Meh, tomato, tomahto," Jessie shrugged again.

"Well, I like it," Bo insisted.

"But that ribbon is so-bleh! It's the color of a rain cloud! Who wants to be thinking about rain clouds at a wedding?"

Bo looked again. "Yeah, the ribbon is kind of drab." She admitted. "But we could always change the color."

"Ooo, ooo!" Jessie jumped up and down-she liked this idea. "Let's make it bright red! Or, or, I know! Black with flames on the sides!"

"I was thinking more like...a light pink," Bo mused.

"Pink? Bleh!" Jessie stuck her tongue out in disgust. "At least make it hot pink!"

"How about bright pink? It's right in the middle," Bo suggested.

Jessie sighed. "Alright, fine" She clicked 'Print'.

"Now, for my maid of honor's dress..."

"What?" Jessie whipped around. "I hafta wear a dress?"

"Well, of course! You can't go down the aisle in your chaps."

"Sure I can!"

"Jessie, please? It's only for a day," Bo begged.

Jessie grumbled to herself. "Stupid gult trip. Alright, fine. But nothin' too girly, promise?"

"Promise," Bo nodded as she used her staff to type in 'bridesmaid dresses'.

She clicked on one. "How bout this?"

Jessie looked.

(N) (images2**X**nordstrom**X**com/images/store/product/medium/103311**X**jpg)

"Ugh, booo-ring!" Jessie groaned. "What am I, an old lady?"

"Well, you said not too girly," Bo shrugged.

"Yeah, but not plain and black!" Jessie pointed out.

"Alright, alright," Bo searched some more. "What about this one?"

She looked.

(N) (image**X**made-in-china**X**com/2f0j00SBKTOZsLpPkJ/Bridesmaid-Dresses-9145-**X**jpg)

Jessie whistled appreciatively. "That one is mighty pretty." She admitted "But too long. I'd fall flat on my face."

"So how short do you want it?" Bo asked.

"About knee length. Maybe a little longer. But definitely not shorter."

"And here I thought you were Miss Daredevil," Bo put her hands on her hips playfully.

"Shut up," was Jessie's brilliant comeback.

Bo laughed and continued to search.

"Oh, perfect!" Bo suddenly smiled. "Come here, Jess."

Jessie walked over and looked at the dress.

(milanoo**X**com/upen/v/200906/Green-Halter-Chiffon-Bridesmaid-Dress-8383-1**X**jpg)

She nodded. "Now that's a nice dress."

"Green's a good color for you, too," Bo smiled at her.

"Is it? Huh. Gonna have to take yer word on that one. Can we make the green just a smidge brighter, though?"

"Of course. That's actually better-you won't get washed out."

"Washed out?" Jessie raised an eyebrow. "How's a dress gonna throw me into the washing machine?"

Bo laughed. "Forget it."

Jessie shook her head. '_Bo and her girly stuff really lose me sometimes._'

They printed out the dress, and wrote the changes as best they could with a crayon.

Bo picked up her 'dress'. "Now we go to the Barbies."

"The Barbies?" Jessie jumped and almost dropped her own 'dress'. "Why in tarnation are we goin' to see them?"

"They're making the dresses, silly."

"Can't I just drop the dress off and bolt?"

"No, they have to measure you," Bo shook her head.

Jessie groaned loudly. "You, girly, owe me big time."

"Oh, stop whining and let's go."

The two ambled up the stairs to Molly's room.

* * *

**Well, this will be interesting, eh? I hope you guys were okay with the whole link-pictures thing, and I hope they worked! If not, go ahead and tell me, and I will apologize profusely and describe the dress for you. **

**Next up: THE ACTUAL WEDDING. O_O Reviews are among my favorite things, along with cream colored ponies and crisp apple strudels, doorbells and sleigh bells and-*skips away singing to herself like a madwoman* **


	5. The Wedding

**Hey, hey, hey! So here we are: THE WEDDING. *bites fingernails* Aye-yai-yai I'm nervous! It's just, y'all probably have a lot of expectations for this chapter, and I just really hope I meet them. If not, feel free to beat me with tent poles.**

**Reviewer response is now time!**

**CarlieHitachin: I'm glad you loved it! ^_^ I just hope you love this chapter, too-GAH! *is nervous* Thanks for reviewing and favoriting and stuff!**

**While I'm at it, thanks to Marinelife37 and Red Mermaid Princess, too, for favoriting! It is much appreciated!**

**Hope ya like it! *bites fingers because nails are now gone***

**

* * *

**Bo couldn't believe it. The day was finally here.

She looked herself over again in the big pink mirror in Molly's room, still hardly believing it was her. She smiled at the bright pink ribbon. That had been a good choice by Jessie.

She thought about Jessie, and laughed as she remembered the fitting sessions with the Barbies.

They had been so nice to Bo, but she still felt off around them, for some reason. Uneasy. She couldn't place it. But at least they had assured her how beautiful she looked.

Jessie wasn't so lucky.

They had called her a 'hopeless case' at first, which warranted a glare from the girl in question.

They said she had no daintiness or girliness that a maid of honor should. They also said she had practically no curves, particularly in the chest area.

It took three Ken dolls to bring Jessie down after that comment.

But after Bo threatened to rip her dress to shreds if they didn't stop, the insults (at least to Jessie's face) came to an end. When the dress was done, the Barbies had declared her 'not completely horrible-looking', which was the best Jessie could expect. But, really, Jessie looked great.

She walked into Bo's dressing room then.

Her hair was down, and wavy. She wore silver kitten heels, which she was still getting used to.

"Bo, I'm gonna fall, I'm serious!" She said nervously.

"No, you won't. You'll be fine." Bo patted her friends shoulder reassuringly. "And don't listen to the Barbies-you look stunning."

"Yeah, I guess," Jessie shrugged, not believing it. "You're the one who looks like a million bucks. Woody's gonna faint."

Bo laughed nervously, then got her guts back. "So is Buzz."

"Yeah, right," Jessie sighed. Suddenly, she caught herself. "No, I mean, uh...!" She clasped her hands behind her back. "Wh-what does Buzz have to do with anything?"

Bo laughed and shook her head. She looked at herself, and her stomach re-knotted. "I'm so nervous..."

"Whaddya mean, nervous? The Barbies added those invisible straps so the dress wouldn't fall-"

"No, no, that's not it-"

"Well, you don't have any issues walking in heels or anything."

"I know, but-"

"Ya got the old fabric from the dress, the dress itself is new, one of the Barbies lent you that diamond necklace, and Andy's wallpaper is blue. You're covered luck-wise."

"But-!"

"And you look just like a princess," Jessie winked at the reference to four days ago. "So what's to be nervous about?"

Bo sighed. "I just hope Woody likes it."

Jessie rolled her eyes. "Listen. You could be wearin' a garbage bag, and the boy'd still think you're the prettiest thing alive."

Jessie grabbed her shoulders. "You can do this, Bo. If anyone can, you can."

Bo nodded, a tiny smile on her face.

They heard a knock on Molly's door.

"Five minutes, ladies!" They heard Slinky through the door.

"Here I am!" Mrs. Potato Head walked out of the closet. She was wearing a dress the same style as Jessie's, but the color of Bo's ribbon, and had put on her "pretty eyes" (her normal eyes plus pink eye shadow and curly eyelashes) and "cute hair" (a blonde beehive).

"You look great, Mrs. Potato Head," Bo smiled.

"Not nearly as great as you, dear," She laughed.

"Well, that's sorta the law, right? The bride's gotta be the prettiest," Jessie shrugged.

"So true," Mrs. Potato Head nodded.

Another knock. "All set?" They heard Mr. Potato Head this time.

"Whoops, there's my escort," Mrs. Potato Head giggled. "See you out there, girls!" She ambled out.

Jessie turned to Bo. "Ready for your fairytale to come true?"

Bo took a deep, shaky breath. "Ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

One could hardly recognize Andy's room anymore.

White ribbons were tied almost everywhere. Pink and white balloons were floating around on the ceiling. Rose petals adorned the white toilet paper serving as the carpet leading from the door and up the alphabet-block stairs to the altar.

The altar itself was on top of Andy's desk, and the window was open to let in the light of the soon-to-be-setting sun. Over the altar, there was an arch made of flowers from outside. The bed, the toy box, and the rest of the tables in the room had all been moved to face the desk so the rest of the toys could watch the ceremony.

All the toys from Andy and Molly's room were there. Some, like the Barbies and Kens, were dressed to the nines. Others, while fancy clothes weren't readily available to them, made do with whatever they had.

It was decided that only Potato Head and Slinky would be groomsmen. Woody wanted all his friends with him, but everyone other than the aforementioned two found climbing the stairs too difficult.

All the guests were buzzing excitedly and happily chatting.

Buzz was going over what he was supposed to say.

Slinky and Potato Head were waiting outside the door.

And Woody?

Woody was pacing. Of course, he was pacing. He always paced when he was nervous, and this was the most nervous he'd ever been.

"Woody," Buzz laughed. "You're gonna make a rut in the desk." He straightened his black bow tie, the only fancy piece he had (space suits don't accommodate much for other clothes).

Woody, on the other hand, was in a full-blown black tux, with a white shirt and red bow tie. His hair was freshly shined, and his cowboy hat was gone. They couldn't find any fancy shoes that fit him, but found an extra pair of Woody's boots, so they painted them black to match.

"I can't help it if I'm nervous!" Woody shot back.

"Relax, Woody. What are you afraid of?"

"Second thoughts," Woody muttered.

"You're having second thoughts about **BO?**" Buzz was shocked.

"Not **ME!** Are you crazy?" He sighed. "I meant Bo."

"Oh, come on," Buzz rolled his eyes. Woody always overreacted. "She said yes, didn't she?"

"Yeah, five days ago. What if she's changed her mind?" He wrung his hands.

"Woody." Buzz slapped a hand on Woody's shoulder. "It's gonna be great. It's gonna be perfect. Trust me. Alright?"

Woody smiled a little. "Thanks, Buzz. You're the best."

"That's why they call me the best man," Buzz puffed out his chest a little.

"Okay, Buzz," Woody chuckled. "Save it for Jessie."

"Jessie? What do you mean?" But Woody noticed him turn the slightest shade of red. He was about to tease him for it-

When Piano Playing Ken started up the music.

Woody jumped a little. The ceremony was starting. He simultaneously felt it was starting too quickly, and that he had been waiting his whole life for it to start.

First, Slinky ambled in. He had found Buster's "Gentleman" Halloween costume and was now wearing it (minus the top hat and monocle). He stood next to Woody.

"No worries, Woody," Slinky whispered, noticing Woody's tension. Woody smiled a fake-confident smile.

Next came Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head. Mr. Potato Head was simply wearing a blue bow tie. He smiled lovingly at his wife as they walked in, but quickly dropped it when people were in sight. They walked up and stood on separate sides.

"It's gonna be fine, Woody," Mr. Potato Head sighed wearily.

'_Is it that obvious that I'm nervous?_' Woody wondered.

Buzz glanced at Woody. '_He's's still nervous. He's so obvious!_' Buzz chuckled silently.

He heard a gasp and murmurs among the crowd.

"Is that-?" Slinky asked.

"Nah, couldn't be," Woody insisted.

Buzz peered down to see what all the fuss was about.

Ho.

Ly.

Craters.

He couldn't believe it was Jessie at first. She just looked so...different!

'_I mean, she always looks pretty,_' Buzz thought. But this...

Her hair was down. That certainly caught his attention-she never wore her hair down. The waves framed her face nicely. The green dress brought out her eyes, and fit her perfectly. She was blushing slightly, but her small smile was adorable.

She looked absolutely, positively, head-to-toe, drop dead gorgeous.

"Wow." He hadn't realized he whispered that out loud until Woody turned to him with a 'told-you-so' smirk.

'_Shut up,_' Buzz said with his eyes. Woody hid a laugh.

Jessie's heart was going a mile a minute. She could feel all the eyes on her, and hear the murmurs of amazement. She couldn't hear exactly what was said, but she hoped they were amazed in a good way.

She didn't really look up from the floor, partly because she was nervous and partly because she didn't trust herself yet in heels, however 'little' they may be.

'_Please don't let me trip,_' She begged her feet.

But she made it up the stairs without incident. It wasn't until she was in her spot that she dared to look up.

The guests were smiling. Good Sign #1.

Woody was smiling and gave her a thumbs-up. Good Sign #2.

She dared to look at Buzz.

He was staring at her, slackjawed. Jessie cocked her head, wondering if that was good or bad. He quickly turned forward, his face a little red, but glanced back at her and smiled.

She felt a smile stretch her whole face. Good Sign #3 through infinity.

'_And beyond,_' She chuckled at her little joke.

The Ken started playing, 'Here Comes the Bride,' and everyone got excited (except Woody. He got excited and nervous). 'This is it,' He thought.

* * *

Bo heard her cue. 'This is it,' She thought. With a deep breath, she stepped into the room.

* * *

It's a wonder there was any air left in the room, what with all the toys gasping at the exact same time.

Bo looked stunning. Woody believed that was the best adjective, since he was unable to move, blink, or think straight as soon as she walked in.

'_I'm marrying that woman,_' He thought incredulously. '_I must be the luckiest toy in the world._'

Bo blushed as she walked down the aisle. 'The blushing bride,' Bo groaned inwardly, becoming even more embarrassed.

She looked up at Woody.

His eyes were as big as dinner plates-he looked like he was going to fall over any second.

Jessie was looking at Bo over her shoulder with an 'I told you so' smirk on her face.

Bo smiled as she finally walked up next to Woody.

He shook himself out of his shock and grabbed her hand. She smiled and squeezed his.

"Dearly beloved," Buzz began in a somewhat-mock booming voice. "Toys of all age recommendations, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Sheriff Woody and Little Bo Peep in Holy Matrimony."

"Finally," Hamm voiced loudly. He was promptly "shush"ed by most of the crowd.

Buzz started the vows, quite proud that he knew them by heart.

"Do you, Sheriff Woody, take Little Bo Peep to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to honor, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better or worse, so long as you both shall live?"

Woody looked Bo right in her beautiful eyes.

"I do," He announced confidently.

Bo smiled broadly, her eyes becoming a tiny bit shiny.

"And do you, Little Bo Peep, take Sheriff Woody to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to honor, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better or worse, so long as you both shall live?"

Bo looked at Woody. She couldn't believe this was finally happening.

"I do," She smiled, a single tear escaping from her eyes.

Woody smiled warmly and brushed the tear away gently with his hand.

"As Space Ranger, I now pronounce you husband and wife."

He turned to Woody. "Sheriff, you may kiss your bride."

The couple grinned and put their arms around each other as they kissed.

The crowd stood up and cheered and whistled loudly for the couple. RC even did a few wheelies.

The two broke apart.

"You're my husband," Bo said, still not quite believing it.

"And you're my wife," Woody nodded.

Bo put her arm through his. "Now that's a title I could get used to."

* * *

**Well, that's that! Next chapter might take a bit to get up here-I'm still working on it. But it's almost done, so don't fret too much about it. I **_**WILL**_** have this story done before the movie comes out, dangit! Review pretty please! *accepts tent pole beating with grace***


	6. Blue Skies

**Alright, chapter 6 comin' atcha! **

**This was one of the hardest chapters for me to write. For one thing, it's difficult for me to write sappy stuff to begin with. Not that I have an issue with it, but…an example would help. See, **_**reading**_** sappy stuff is like watching it in a movie-you think, "Aww, that's so sweet!" **_**Writing **_**it is like grabbing two people by their heads and mashing their faces together, and then watching them make out. Awkward City.**

**(My non-writer readers think I'm insane now.)**

**I was surprised that I didn't get any reviews for what many of you probably saw as THE BIG CHAPTER, but then again, it has only been 24 hours. Damn, this is the fastest I've updated, much less actually written, a story to date! I should give myself deadlines more often! **

**But thank you, Butter-Mutt, for favoriting this story just minutes before I posted this! XD Literally, I was about to put it up, then my computer went, "You've Got Mail!" and I was like, "Oh, *SHIRT*, I gotta go back and acknowledge them!" So also thanks for keepin' me on my toes. ;)  
**

**Anyway, this is the longest chapter yet-11 pages! *faints* It's Bo and Woody's wedding dance. The song's by Diana DeGarmo, and I strongly suggest looking it up-it's a super-pretty song. I don't own it, though. That was your DISCLAIMER.**

**One more thing: Once the song starts, most everything after that is memories. They're not in chronological order, either. I'd put them in a different kind of thing, like bold or italic or something, but italic is thoughts and bold italics are the song, and just bold or underlining would look odd. Oh, well, it's fairly easy to follow, anyway. **

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**The floor of the room was cleared out, and the Barbies set up the stage that came with the set of "Barbie Rocks!" dolls.

Everyone was chatting excitedly in anticipation of the newlyweds' first dance.

Slinky ambled as fast as he could over to Buzz.

"Buzz," Slinky panted. "Buzz, we've got a big problem."

"What is it, Slink?" He asked.

"Turns out Molly lost Sing N' Dance Barbie a few weeks ago. We don't have anyone to sing for the wedding!"

"**What?**" Buzz sputtered, trying to keep quiet so Woody and Bo wouldn't hear. "Why didn't they tell us that before?"

"Barbies ain't exactly the brightest," Slinky pointed out.

"True." Buzz dragged a hand down his face. "Well, what do we do?"

"We gotta find another toy that can sing, is what," said Slinky.

Suddenly, an idea popped into Buzz's head.

"Yodeling's the same as singing, right?" He asked.

Slinky thought for a moment. "I would suppose so, but I'm not sur-"

Buzz had already taken off toward Jessie.

"Psst, Jess!" Buzz whispered, noting that it was the first time he'd used her nickname.  
Jessie looked over at Buzz, confused. She turned to Mrs. Potato Head, whom she had been talking with. She just nodded, so Jessie walked over to him.

"What's wrong, Buzz?" She asked.

"The Barbie who was supposed to sing is gone. We have no wedding singer," Buzz explained.

Jessie gasped. "Oh, no! That's terrible! What're you gonna do?"

"Jessie, can you sing?"

This question caught her off guard. "Wha-you want ME to-I don't think-!"

"Jessie," Buzz repeated slowly. "Can you sing?"

"Well-I mean, I-I suppose so-I mean, I've never been on a stage, but-"

"Woody and Bo need you to sing." Buzz looked her dead in the eye. "Will you do it, Jess?"

She found herself unable to tear her eyes away from his.

So she closed her eyes instead.

"Okay. I'll do it." She sighed.

"Atta girl," Buzz gave her a one-armed hug. "You'll be great."

He led her up to the stage. Jessie took a deep breath as she stepped up to the microphone.

Buzz whispered to Slinky, who then got everyone's attention.

"And now," He announced. "The newlyweds will dance their first dance, accompanied by Jessie, the Singing Cowgirl."

"Jessie?" Woody and Bo said at the same time. They turned to the stage.

Jessie waved sheepishly. '_I really hope I don't screw up,_' She thought.

Woody and Bo just shrugged as they made their way to the now clear dance floor.

Acoustic Ken began playing. Jessie took another deep breath, and began to sing.

_**"I wake up every morning  
To another crazy day I have to face**_

Woody and Bo both thought about how perfect this song was for them.

_**"And when I'm losing my direction  
You're the one who points me in the right way**_

On the second day she was in the Davis house, Bo thought she'd visit the handsome Sheriff she'd talked to the other day.

She walked out of the room, and saw some stairs.

'_Is that where the boy's room is?_' She questioned.

She looked fearfully at the stairs.

'_Well, if you want to see that guy, you've got to face your fears,_' She gave herself a pep talk.

Bo took a deep breath. Then a few more.

Finally, she stepped towards the bottom of the first step.

"Whoa!"

Somebody grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

She gasped and stumbled, falling backwards.

Somebody caught her under her arms.

"It's alright, I gotcha."

She knew that voice. When she stood up and turned around, she saw none other than Sheriff Woody.

"Sheriff!" She smiled happily.

"Uh, hello, m'am," He mumbled, then cleared his throat. "Why were you tryin' to go down the stairs?"

"I wanted to see-" She stopped herself. "Um, that boy's room. Yes."

"Andy's room? That's not downstairs, that's right here." Woody pointed at a door almost right next to Molly's room.

"Oh." Bo felt stupid.

"Here, I'll introduce you to everyone." Woody smiled at her as he led her inside.

_**"You always know when I'm about to fall  
It's like you're standing there when I hit that wall**_

Andy had been playing Rescue Mission again-this time Bo had been suspended by a jump rope over "shark-infested waters", aka the floor with a toy shark below her. But Andy's mom had called him out to dinner, which left Bo stuck.

She was annoyed, but also a little scared. Andy's footboard on his bed was pretty far from the ground, and he hadn't tied the rope as tight as he should have.

"Whoooa-gah!"

Bo looked down to see Woody almost lose his footing, then grab the footboard rail again-he was climbing up.

"Woody?" She said in disbelief.

"H-Howdy there," He strained a smile as he continued the difficult climb up.

"Wh-what are you doing?" She raised an eyebrow.

"What am I-I'm getting you down from there, that's what I'm doing!" He said, as if it were obvious.

He shimmied across the thin footboard ledge over to her.

'_He's so brave,_' She thought.

"Alright, let's see, how do we undo this knot?" He muttered.

"Uh, I don't think that's gonna be a problem!" She said, her voice getting higher by the second.

Bo was slipping out of the jump rope at an alarming speed.

"BO!"

Woody quickly threw himself after her.

"Hold onto me!"

He quickly positioned himself under her.

When they hit the ground, Woody's cotton body cushioned Bo's porcelain one from the impact.

"You okay?" Woody asked immediately.

"Yeah, I'm fine," She breathed shakily at first, then smirked at him. "All thanks to you, Sheriff Woody. That was very brave."

Woody's face turned red. "Um...it-was nothing, m'am. Uh, here, let me help you back up."

_**'Cause of you my eyes are open  
And instead of always hoping I have faith  
Today  
**_  
"Woody, come look!" Bo called from the window by the desk.

"Coming!" Woody quickly ambled up the desk.

"What? What is it?" He asked when he was finally next to her.

"Look!" She pointed.

Woody looked. All he saw was the sky.

"Clouds? That's what was so important?" He asked confused.

"Hey, I like clouds!" She huffed. "They're like pillows in the sky."

Woody still didn't look convinced.

"Plus, you can make pictures out of them. Like..." She found the cloud she'd spotted earlier. "That one looks like Rex."

Woody looked, then laughed. "Yeah, it really does!" He sat down next to her. "And that one looks kinda like Hamm."

"Uh huh!" Bo chuckled.

They spent the next hour finding their friends in the clouds. Bo would sometimes grab his hand to get his attention on a certain cloud.

'_Clouds are my new favorite things,_' Woody decided.

_**"So, thank you for blue skies  
When my head is down, you remind me to look up **_

"Great, that's just great, this'll be the first time I miss cowboy camp, all because of my stupid hat!" Woody rambled angrily. Where could it have gone? He always had it!

"Woody, look under your boot."

He turned and saw Bo.

While still mad at himself, he couldn't help turning the anger down a few notches.

"Don't be silly, Bo," He shook his head. "My hat is not under my boot."

"Would you just look?" She insisted.

He rolled his eyes, but looked anyway. "See?" He showed her. "No hat. Just the word 'ANDY'."

"Uh huh," She nodded. "And the boy who wrote that would take you to camp with or without your hat."

Woody looked up at her. She was always so levelheaded and calm and reasonable.

She brought peace to his often chaotic world.

_**"Thank you for all those times  
You believed when others couldn't see  
Oh, without you, where would I be? **_

Everyone was saying Woody had killed Buzz.

Bo walked over to the only other person who might side with her.

"Oh, Slink, you don't think Woody would do something like that, do you?" Bo asked desperately.

"Of course not!" Slink said confidently. "I know, and so do you, that Woody wouldn't hurt a fly, much less another toy."

"You're right," Bo nodded. She believed in Woody.

_**'I should tell you in a letter all the things that I have never said**_

Sometimes, Woody would randomly slip her letters. Some were silly, some were serious, some were a full page, some were only a few words-but they were all heartfelt and meant the world to Bo. She kept every single one.

_**" 'Cause when you're right in front of me, nothing ever comes out how I plan**_

"I dunno, Slink," Woody flopped down on the floor. He had been venting and asking Slink for advice about a certain sheperdess. "How would I even start to tell her?"

"Tell who?"

Woody shot up. He hadn't noticed Bo walk up to him.

"Bo!" He said a little loudly. "I, uh-no, it wasn't-I mean, it-there was this-I just-and then-I gotta go!"

And with that, Woody was off like a shot, leaving a very confused Bo and a very amused Slinky behind.

_**"Like how the heart in you goes on for miles  
And when it passes through me I come alive**_

"Woody, what is this about?" Bo giggled.

"I told you, it's a surprise!" Woody reminded her as he led her along in the dark of the middle of the night.

He helped her down the stairs, and led her over to the front of the couch.

Bo gasped.

Woody had laid out a nice, floral-print napkin on the floor, and put a picnic basket and some fake food by it. A battery-powered electric candle provided the light.

"Oh, Woody-!"

"Wait!" He hit a button on a remote. Slow, soft music started playing from the Davis' boom box.

"May I have this dance?" Woody offered his hand to Bo.

She smiled and took it.

As they danced, she laid her head on Woody's shoulder.

"You are the sweetest cowboy in this whole wide world," She whispered.

_**"If I ever learned to listen  
To the first and lasting impression  
Of the way you  
Got to me  
**_  
Woody walked into Molly's room. Sarge had informed him there was a new box that Mom had put in there, and as room leader, he investigated.

He looked all around, but didn't see a box.

Woody suddenly heard a rustling of cardboard, and quickly turned around.

He saw a somewhat small, plain box. A sheer pink ribbon lay beside it, cast aside, but the lid was still on tight. The box was shifting slightly, like something inside was trying to get out.

Woody quickly ambled over to the box. "Hello?" He called. "Is someone in there?"

"Yes," He heard a muffled female voice answer. "My sheep are in here, too."

'_Sheep?_' Woody thought quizzically, but now wasn't the time.

"Don't worry, m'am, I'll have you out of here in just a second."

He pulled hard on the lid ('_Geez, why would they pack a toy like it's a diamond?_' He wondered) and finally got it off the box.

Now that it was open, he could see the box was filled with tightly-packed tissue paper.

He could also hear a 'baa'ing noise.

He quickly but carefully removed the tissue paper and revealed three porcelain sheep-well, technically one, but they had three heads.

"Come on out, you three," He carefully lifted them out of the box.

"Are they alright?" The woman asked, sounding worried.

"Yeah, they're fine. Right, guys?" They all 'baa'ed their agreement, and the woman giggled.

"Your turn." He carefully worked on unwrapping the rest of the tissue paper-if her sheep were porcelain, she probably was, too, and he didn't want to break her when she just got here.

Finally, he was through the last layer. He quickly reviewed his typical 'Welcome to the Davis Family' speech he had prepared long ago for the new arrivals.

Unfortunately, that speech flew completely out of his head when he finally saw the woman.

She was porcelain, just like he had thought.

She was a sheperdess, which explained the sheep.

But she was also stunningly beautiful.

She had blonde hair partially hidden by her bonnet. Her cheeks were a light pink, as were her lips. Her eyes seemed wise and kind, and were blue as the sky.

Bo was having a similar revelation.

The man who had helped her was dressed like a sheriff from the old West. He had shiny brown hair that perfectly matched his genuine eyes. He was tall and somewhat lanky, but undeniably handsome.

"Uh," Woody started brilliantly. "H-Hello, m'am."

"Hello, Sheriff," Bo smiled.

Woody laughed nervously. "Um, here, let me help you out of there."

He took both her hands and helped her stand up and out of the box.

"Thank you," She smiled coyly.

"Anytime," Woody smiled.

He remembered they were still holding hands, and quickly let hers go, clearing his throat awkwardly.

"I'm Woody, m'am. If you have any questions about anything, don't hesitate to ask." He extended his hand.

"Bo," She introduced herself, taking his hand in a light handshake. "Little Bo Peep. It's a pleasure."

"Pleasure's all mine, m'am," Woody addressed his boots, tomato-red.

_**"So, thank you for blue skies  
When my head is down you remind me to look up **_

Bo looked out the window and sighed sadly.

She always hated rainy days. She didn't know why, but they always made her feel gloomy and her world seem grayer.

"Hey, Bo!"

She turned to see Woody waving at her.

"Wanna watch 'The Princess Bride' downstairs'?

Her heart jumped. He knew that was her favorite. He was trying to cheer her up.

"I would love to," Bo smiled from ear to ear as she climbed down.

_**"And thank you for all those times  
You believed when others couldn't see  
Oh, without you, where would I be?  
Where would I be?  
**_  
"It is Buzz! Woody was telling the truth!"

Bo said this with a big smile. She had always believed in her Sherriff.

And she always would.

_**"I wake up every morning  
To another crazy day I have to  
Face  
**_  
"Hey, Woody!" Slinky called. "You up for a game of checkers?"

"I wish I could, Slink," Woody said, worn out already. "But Molly just got a whole bunch of preschool toys from Grandma today, and I have to get them all oriented."

Woody trekked over to Molly's room. Preschool toys were always a handful-and he had heard these were toddler dolls.

This could be a long day.

Surprisingly, he didn't hear any screaming or crying when he approached the room. He found out why when he opened the door.

Bo was sitting on a toy chair, the toddlers sitting criss-cross-applesauce at her feet, wide-eyed.

"And just when I was about to fall, Sherriff Woody leaped after me and took the fall himself!"

The toddlers gasped.

"Was he hurt?" One of the girls asked.

"No," Bo shook her head. "We were both perfectly safe."

"Wow!" One of the boys exclaimed. "He's real brave!"

Bo had spotted Woody by now, and looked right at him.

"He sure is," She smiled.

Woody rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Why don't you tell one, Sherriff?" Bo waved him over.

Woody pulled up a chair right next to Bo, and began a story.

_**"Thank you for blue skies  
When my head is down, you remind me to look up  
And thank you for all those times  
You believed when others couldn't see**_  
_**Oh, without you, where would I be?**_

Jessie chanced a look up from the dancing couple. She immediately saw Buzz. He gave her a thumbs up.

Jessie smiled and finished singing.

_**"Oh, thank you  
Thank you  
Thank you  
Oh, without you  
Where would I be?  
**_  
The two looked at each other.

'_Words can't describe how right this is,_' They thought as they shared a kiss.

Their dance had ended, but their lives together had just begun.

* * *

"**Aaaaw!" say the people who didn't have to smash their faces together.**

**Really, this is only a problem I have with these two, because they're just too darn adorable.**

**ONE MORE CHAPTER! And it's my favorite one, too. REVIEW PLZ!**


	7. Somebody To Love

**Last chapter aaaaaaah! **

**Truth time? This is the chapter I've been dying to write. Don't get me wrong-I loved writing all the other chapters, but…what can I say, I'm a diehard Buzz/Jessie fan. I kept telling myself I couldn't write this chapter until all the other chapters were done, 'cause otherwise I wouldn't have finished the others. *sweatdrop* But yeah, I've been planning this chapter since the beginning, and I wrote it in about an hour. XD**

**The song is "Somebody to Love", Anne Hathaway's version. And now the mystery of the title is solved! Yeah, totally unoriginal, I just took the two song titles and combined them. But really, when have I ever come up with a clever title?**

**Moving on…if you haven't heard Anne Hathaway's version of the song, or never even heard of the song, it's from the movie ****Ella Enchanted****. I suggest you watch it first. Wait, no-don't watch the scene from the movie. That scene and this chapter have the same ending, it would spoil it. But do listen to the song first.**

**I wish I could draw. I know what I want this all to look like, but I can't draw, so I must rely on words, and my readers' imaginations.**

**Speaking of readers, response time!**

**CarlieHitachiin: Yay, I've introduced a lovely song to someone! I was hoping people would actually look up the song like you apparently did, but people are also lazy. It's real pretty, right? ^_^ I couldn't wait to write the last chapter. Now neither of us has to wait. w00t!**

**Also thanks to ****yuukiwhitewolf, DinoCherryMonster, and nerdcredred for favoriting!**

**Last thing: italics are thoughts and bold italics are singing, as usual, but plain bold outside of the line is the backup singers singing. Got it? Good.**

**Enjoy the last, and my favorite, chapter!**

**

* * *

**Everyone applauded Jessie after the song. Jessie blushed and took a small bow, then made to get off stage.

"Do another one!" Mrs. Potato Head called.

"Yeah, encore!" Hamm cheered.

"One more!" Slinky agreed.

Jessie's stomach knotted fifty times over as the whole room started chanting, "Encore! Encore! Encore!"

She had been nervous singing the first song, but most people weren't paying attention to her-they were focused on the happy couple. Now all eyes would be on her. She gulped loudly.

Jessie turned to Buzz for help. He just nodded and mouthed, '_You can do it._'

She took a deep breath. '_Well, if Buzz thinks I can do it, I guess I gotta._'

She walked up to the mic to much applause and cheers from the room. Her legs felt shaky, and she fiddled with the skirt of her dress a little.

She started off rather weakly.

"_**Can anybody-**_"

Her voice cracked, and she cleared her throat. '_Well, this is goin' just great,_' She groaned inwardly.

But she kept going.

"_**Find me...**_"

Jessie looked back down at Buzz, who gave her the "OK" sign and smiled.

"_**Somebody to-**_"

"**Love!**"

She turned around. The Barbies and Kens that were the backup singers had picked up the song.

Piano Playing Ken started up. '_No goin' back now._'

"_**Each mornin' I get up, I die a little  
Can barely stand on my feet-**_"

"**Take a look, take a look**"

"_**Take a look in the mirror and cry,  
Lord, whatcha doin' to me?**_"

Jessie raised an eyebrow at the Barbies and Kens. Buzz stifled a laugh.

She became aware of the audience again, and clasped her hands behind her back, wringing them in nervousness.

"_**I've spent all my years in belief in you  
But I just can't get no relief  
Lord, somebody**_ **(somebody)**  
_**Somebody**_ **(somebody)**"

Jessie tried to sing as loud as her shaky stomach would allow.

"_**Can anybody find me  
Somebody to love**_"

The audience whooped and cheered loudly. This gave her more confidence.

"_**Got no feel, I got no rythym,**_" She sang, sounding more like her usual singing voice.

"_**I just keep losin' my beat  
I'm okay, I'm alright  
Ain't gonna face no defeat!**_"

She had belted the third word like nobody's business, and she smiled excitedly at Buzz in victory.

The next part reminded her of her past, and she sang it with passion.

"_**I just gotta get out of this prison cell  
One day I'm gonna be free  
Lord, somebody**_ **(somebody)**  
_**Somebody**_ **(somebody)**"

She slowly raised her arms.

"_**Can anybody find me  
Somebody to love!**_"

She held the note on the last word and sang it louder than she expected. She closed her eyes and sang it with all her heart.

Woody glanced over at Buzz, and saw a look of pure awe on his face. He pointed it out to Bo, and the two shared a laugh.

Jessie continued to sing.

"_**Every day  
I try and I try and I try  
But everybody wants to put me down  
They say I'm goin' crazy  
They say I gotta lotta water in my brain**_"

Jessie gave Woody a pointed look. He shrugged as if to say, '_Well, it's true_'

She rolled her eyes.

"_**Got no common sense, I got nobody left to believe**_"

She pumped her fist on every word in the next line, and so did the audience.

"_**Hey-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah!**_"

Suddenly, an electric guitar started doing a solo. Jessie looked to see Rock Star Ken-well, rocking out.

He looked over at her, gave her a wink, and started moving closer to her. She awkwardly started inching away from him.

'_Uh-oh._' Woody looked over at Buzz and, sure enough, he looked murderous.

Woody looked back over at Bo. "Can I-?"

She knew immediately what he was thinking. "Go. Quickly!"

He smiled appreciatively at her, then went over to Buzz.

"Don't worry, Buzz, I got it," He said before making his way up the other side of the stage.

By now, Rock Star Ken was right next to Jessie's face, and she was on the edge of the stage, leaning as far away from him as she dared.

'_I'm gonna fall, I'm gonna fall, I'm gonna fall,_' She panicked in her head.

The backup singers still sang, oblivious.

"**Ooo-ooo, ooo-aaaaaah!**"

Suddenly, someone grabbed Jessie's hand from behind Rock Star Ken, and pulled her around.

"Woody?" She said, shocked.

"Thank me later," He smirked, then started square-dancing with her.

"**Find her somebody to love  
Find her somebody to love**"

She gave Woody an appreciative look as the two do-si-doed.

"**Find her somebody to love  
Find her somebody to love**"  
Jessie stumbled a little on one step. '_Stupid heels!_' She thought.

Woody noticed this. He looked at Buzz in the front row, and got a sneaky idea.

"_**Find her somebody to love  
Find her somebody to love**_"

He hooked arms with Jessie and the two skipped around each other in that typical square dance move.

But when Jessie was facing just so, Woody snapped his arm back and spun her towards the audience.

"_**Can anybody find me-**_"

Jessie was spinning out of control. She felt her foot reach the edge of the stage.

She tried to regain her footing, but tripped on her heel and fell straight into the audience.

"Whoa!" Buzz caught her around the waist.

She grabbed his neck with both arms and looked down as she regained her footing.

It wasn't until Jessie looked back up that the two realized how close they were to each other.

The music had stopped, and it dawned on Jessie that everyone was waiting for her to sing.

A tough feat when one is up close and personal with a set of handsome, bright blue eyes.

She found her voice-barely.

"_**Somebody to-**_"

Suddenly, Buzz got an idea.

With a smirk, he slowly dipped Jessie.

She smiled right back at him and found her voice for real.

"_**Loooove.**_"

He spun her around and the two began to waltz.

"**Find me  
Somebody  
To love  
Find me  
Somebody  
To love**"

"Looks like another wedding might be just around the corner," Hamm smirked.

"Don't get ahead of yourself now, Hamm," Bo laughed. "But they are awfully cute together."

"Yeah, they are, aren't they?" Woody put an arm around Bo and smiled.

"**Find me  
Somebody  
To love  
Find me  
Somebody  
To love!**"

The song ended, and everyone cheered, applauded, and whistled loudly.

Buzz took a step away from Jessie so she could take her bow, but she grabbed his hand and the two bowed together. He then wrapped his arm around her.

"You were amazing," He smiled that charming smile of his.

'_Maybe heels ain't so bad after all,_' Jessie thought as she leaned into Buzz's hug.

* * *

**Th-th-th-th-th-THAT'S ALL, FOLKS! I finished it before the movie came out! WINNER WINNER CHICKEN DINNER!**

**Ahem. I'm totally seeing it at midnight tonight. It's gonna be **_**sweeeeeeet**_**!**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed my weirdo story! Goodbye for now! Oh, no, wait…blast, what do the kids say these days…um…peace out, homeskillet! Catch you on the flip side, homie G! (Oh, yes, I'm quite hip.)**


End file.
